Composite skirt coating for reduced friction and increased resistance to seizing.
Composite material for coating of fast moving internal combustion engine components, in particular piston skirts, to reduce friction losses and increase resistance to seizing and also increase wear resistance.
To safeguard running-in and emergency operation properties the prior art uses piston coatings made of polymer composites based on polyamide-imide or epoxy carrier resins or solid lubricant mixtures comprising a very wide variety of fillers (usually graphite or MoS2 and/or carbon fibers and recently also PTFE and nanodiamonds). These polymer-based layers are usually applied in dissolved/dispersed form as monolayers or else as multilayers and subsequently cured/polymerized at elevated temperature. The solvents employed evaporate and the employed mass is reduced.
Also known from the prior art is an iron coating of the piston skirt or of the entire piston.
The application and effects of such coatings are well known and are not described in any detail herein below.